Endure
by Coconabanana
Summary: Lambo-san was really afraid when he was with that creepy man who always had this yellow fluffy bird he called Hibird perched on his shoulder. But, the place where that scary man lived was really neat! And so cozy! Lambo-san liked it! Written for 31 days.


**Title**: Endure

**Day/Theme**: October 17th/Listening to Fear

**Series**: Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Characters**: Lambo

**Rating**: PG13

**Wordcount**: 786

**Summary:** Lambo-san was really afraid when he was with that creepy man who always had this yellow fluffy bird he called Hibird perched on his shoulder. But, the place where that scary man lived was really neat! And so cozy! Lambo-san liked it!

**Author's Note**: Sorry for the crappy grammars. Been really busy with the birthday's party and the college function. Reviews are very much welcome!!

**PS**: I guess I can't update my other stories. Sorry... Blame my lecturers and the assignments and the papers and the cakes and the college functions.

* * *

Tsuna has limitless tolerance for Lambo-san, but Reborn's tolerance of him was none. That was why Lambo-san would always cry and told himself to tolerate. But, Lambo-san's tolerance has its limit. Lambo-san would then pull the infamous weapon he always carried out of his hair, the Ten Year Bazooka. Tsuna didn't like the bazooka that much, Lambo-san knew that. Neither did Reborn.

Tsuna always said that it was a dangerous weapon and Lambo-san should not use it. He really sounded like the ol' Bovino Boss, Lambo-san thought. Lambo-san liked to use the bazooka because every time he used it, he would then be transported into these weird places. Though sometimes, it brought an eerie feeling to Lambo-san.

Sometimes Lambo-san was alone and would cry harder. He cried for five whole minutes before he was transported back to where he was before.

Sometimes Lambo-san was with someone else. Lambo-san was really afraid when he was with that creepy man who always had this yellow fluffy bird he called Hibird perched on his shoulder. But, the place where that scary man lived was really neat! And so cozy! Lambo-san liked it! Every time Lambo-san cried, that creepy man would let Lambo-san played with Hibird. He would then say he'd bite Lambo-san to death if he disturbed him.

Lambo-san was quiet happy if he happened to be transported into this spacious room where this young pretty lady always stand in the middle and kept silence. When Lambo-san wailed, she would come to Lambo-san and asked him what had happened and gave him so many candies. That young lady had this creepy silvery skull eye patch on, and because Lambo-san was afraid, he would then cry harder.

Lambo-san hated it when he was with that loud extreme brother of Kyoko-san. Lambo-san would stop crying and started to annoy him instead. But the extreme boy didn't scream at Lambo-san or get angry just like he used to be. He would only sigh and pulled a little box out of nowhere and then this biiiiig kangaroo appeared!! He said that it was called Garyuu and Lambo-san could play with her until the five minutes was up. He told Lambo-san to stay with Garyuu so the enemy couldn't find them. Lambo-san didn't understand this.

Lambo-san never understood why he always had this feeling of fear every time he was with the sword wielding man. Maybe it had something to do with the way he always appeared; that bloody sword indeed scared Lambo-san. That man would had his eyes popped out when he realized Lambo-san was there and he'd scooped Lambo-san up and ran as fast as he could out the place.

Every time Lambo-san appeared in the place where octopus head was sitting in front of countless monitors and buttons and small beeping lamps, he was unexplainably happy. Was it because octopus head didn't mad at him if he cried and asked him what had happened instead? Or was it because octopus head was not as violent as he was just before Lambo-san shot the bazooka to himself? Lambo-san didn't understand nor care. As long as he could see this kind octopus head, Lambo-san would always used his Bazooka.

Lambo-san really liked the Ten Year Bazooka. It always brought him to this various and fun places. And somehow, it always made the people Lambo-san knew changed in an instant!!

It was only when Lambo-san was transported into a situation where there were gunshots everywhere and people dying one by one that he finally understood why Tsuna, and ol' Bovino Boss, told him that the Bazooka was dangerous. When he saw blood splattered all over the place, Lambo-san could only cry and cry. No one was coming for him like usual. Lambo-san wondered why the Bazooka sent him to this scary place. He cried and cried until the pink smokes covered him once again and he reappeared in Tsuna's room.

Lambo-san didn't understand why Tsuna and octopus head looked so scared and worried. Why did Tsuna's clothes splattered in blood? Lambo-san couldn't think about the answer because Tsuna had snatched the bazooka from Lambo-san and said that he would send it back to ol' Bovino Boss. Lambo-san didn't object and run to octopus head and cried on him.

Lambo-san was happy when _this _octopus head didn't mad at him but pat Lambo-san's head and said that he would never let Lambo-san use the Bazooka ever again. Lambo-san agreed because the Bazooka did not bring him any fun feeling anymore. He was afraid of the Bazooka and told himself to tolerate more if Reborn or octopus head was bullying him. Because Lambo-san would never want to go to that scary and bloody place ever again.


End file.
